Shi'ar
The Shi'ar are a humanoid species native to the planet Chandralla. Biology The Shi'ar are bipedal humanoids in appearance with a distinctive bony antler-like head ridges that grow from the temples, wrapping back around to the nape of the neck and up to the crown. By and large, Shi'ar are completely bald, possessing very little body hair beyond eyelashes, though in a slight oddity some males have been known to be able to grow beards. This may be a simple genetic throwback or ethnic variation as even on Earth, certain groups are themselves less capable of facial hair growth. Shi'ar earlobes are small compared to those of humans and are located and at the base of the neck, just below the mandibular angle. Shi'ar physiology is extremely resilient and able to keep functioning even after suffering substantial blood loss, multiple amputations, or other injuries that would easily kill a human. This at least partially stems from a very robust metabolism and high levels of endurance that allows Shi'ar to breathe in relatively low oxygen atmospheres and can typically go without food for as long as two weeks. However, their unique biochemistry means that they cannot imbibe alcohol without suffering a drastic psycho-chemical reaction. Those that consume even a small amount suffer from sudden and extreme psychotic impulses accompanied by violent, homicidal rages. Shi'ar do not perspire the way humans do and instead secrete a kind of fluid while they sleep that serves a similar function. As a result, Shi'ar do not bathe to maintain personal hygiene but instead ritually use a chemical that strips away the outer layers of their skin each day, as a symbol of being constantly reborn. Though Shi'ar reproductive organs are essentially similar to that of humans, Lorkan, and Haradins, their internal anatomy is significantly different. One of the more notable differences is that Shi'ar females do not menstruate, at least not in the same way as human women. Head crests The Shi'ar's distinctive head bones are actually two separate and distinct ridges. At birth, Shi'ar infants posses two very small, soft ridges that sprout from the temple and grow and close at the back of the skull, forming the appearance of a single structure. The ridges grow in stages, each stage advancing another few millimeters and do not fully develop until child is approximately one cycle old. By that time the two soft ridges should join at the back of the head and harden into a firm exo-skeletal structure. Within the ridge structure itself is a veiny layer of very raw and tender flesh, akin to the quick under fingernail. Carving too deeply or carelessly will cause a substantial amount of discomfort and bleeding which is why carving is kept to the outer edges only. Culture The Shi'ar are a deeply spiritual, highly ritualistic and disciplined people. They seek conformity and enlightenment above all. Honor is everything and they generally do not lie, except to save another or to help another save face. From birth to adulthood, they are taught to be selfless and learn the importance of service to all aspects of life. Working for generations, they create a legacy for themselves and are ready to sacrifice their lives, their blood, or their honor for others. Since spirituality and discipline are their way, Shi'ar are less likely to act on their passions. They have a ritual for everything and usually listen very carefully to words of wisdom. This is unlike Earth culture which is much more free-spirited and impassioned, where people default on their passions and sometimes forget the lessons of the past. Their sacred law forbids the killing of Shi'ar by Shi'ar, a rule which has held since the time of Valen. Before Valen, it was common for the castes and clans to war among each other. Religion The religious beliefs of the Shi'ar are as diverse as their political opinion. The dominant religious belief among the Shi'ar centers around the teachings of the Shi'ar philosopher Valen. Language History *